Necesidad
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Las cosas se complicaron aun más para el capitán James Kirk durante su estancia en el Mirror Universe, debido a que su primer oficial, en aquella dimensión, entra en un estado que no esperaba.


"**Necesidad"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Las cosas se complicaron aun más para el capitán James Kirk durante su estancia en el Mirror Universe, debido a que su primer oficial, en aquella dimensión, entra en un estado que no esperaba.

**Disclairmer: **Star Trek TOS no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto escribiendo.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

"_**Problemas en el Mirror Universe"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

_1141 palabras según Word._

Lo había hecho nuevamente, pensó con cierta molestia el vulcaniano de cabello negruzco que había estado encerrado en su camarote las últimas horas, intentando mantener su concentración, mantenerse centrado, pero sus intentos de meditación estaban lejos de de ser fructíferos.

Podía sentirlo en su interior, como si una especie de llama se fuese prendiendo lentamente y fuese consumiendo de forma lenta sus lógicos pensamientos, aquella lógica que eran tan adorada para los vulcanos, aquella lógica que los hacía pensar con agudeza cada movimiento y no caer cazados por sorpresa ante algún otro oficial del Imperio que deseara el puesto que estuviesen ocupando.

Pero su preciada lógica se estaba perdiendo, todo por la condición en que se encontraba en aquel instante.

Le había explicado al capitán del Enterprise lo que podía ocurrir, es decir, podía perder su control y lastimar e incluso matar a muchos oficiales sin siquiera notarlo, pero el hombre terco había insistido que tenía que cumplir aquella misión y bajar al planeta, dejándolo solo, pero además con la orden de estar en la sala del transportador al volver él a la nave, para decidir si haría algo por su condición.

Conocía al hombre, sabía que era capaz de esperar a que él entrase en el Plak Tow, sólo para ver su "debilidad".

— Comandante Spock, el capitán será transportado. — Escuchó por su comunicador, siendo que aquello lo sacó de su intento de meditación. Suspiró con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo, y se dirigió a la sala de transporte, para al llegar ahí intentar estar lo más sereno posible dentro de aquel estado en que se encontraba.

Ya ni siquiera podía sentir el vinculo mental —debido a que sus propias emociones eran demasiado fuertes— que tenía con aquel rubio capitán, que era su compañero de vinculo, pero sabía que el rubio sentiría aquella gran necesidad y lujuria que sentía por él.

Cuando llegó a la sala, vio como algo parecía fallar en la transportación, pero rápidamente se arreglaba, seguramente había sido la tormenta de iones, le dijo la pequeña parte de lógica que aun lograba tener en su cerebro, aquella parte que estaba intentando mantenerlo con su cabeza firme, con sus ideas claras.

Vio como el capitán, junto con el doctor, la teniente Uhura y el señor Scotty se aparecían, por lo cual él y sus hombres saludaban.

Sin embargo, por aquella situación en que se encontraba, donde tenía aquella lucha interna en su mente, no notó lo desconcertado que parecía estar el capitán y los demás tripulantes, comenzando una situación en el Enterprise, una situación que no muchos notarían realmente.

**OoOoOoO**

No podía soportarlo más, pensó jadeando. Sabía que el capitán iría a su camarote, siendo que echar a Marlene de ahí sería sencillo pensó, intentando controlar su ira para no matar a la mujer y que cayeran sospechas sobre él de por qué lo había hecho, pues no tendría ningún motivo valido para asesinar a aquella mujer, que era la mujer del capitán, pensó con fastidio.

Logró su cometido rápidamente, fue fácil sacarla del camarote del capitán, ofreciéndole dinero, aquellas mujeres, las que tenían aquellos rangos, siempre deseaban joyas, dinero y posición en el imperio.

Ahí fue donde espero al capitán, que como supuso no tardo en regresar a su cuarto y se veía sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí.

— Oh, Spock, ¿algo que necesites? — Le dijo, hubiera jurado que el rubio tenía cierto nerviosismo al estar solo con él, pero su nublada mente no le permitió pensar mucho más, si seguía así su fiebre aumentaría y su cuerpo estaría mucha más presión.

Sin más se acercó al rubio, en aquel momento no le importaba si lo golpeaba o algo así, seguro después de que su Pon Farr pasara iba a tener un "castigo" por parte de su capitán, pero su mente, nublada en el placer y en la lujuria no lo dejo pensar más.

Sus labios se posaron ansiosos sobre los del rubio y lo tomó de la cadera, pegándolo a la pared, podía sentir como el cuerpo del capitán temblaba bajo sus manos, como Jim Kirk, aquel capitán despiadado del imperio, al parecer se había quedado ido por aquellos besos tan necesitados que su primer oficial le estaba robando.

El vulcano gruñó, siendo que sus instintos más básicos estaban tomando el control de su cuerpo, el cual pegó al cuerpo del rubio, comenzando a frotarse contra él, sin dejar aquellos labios, hasta que sintió que el capitán se quedaría sin aire.

Sus labios se separaron y sus obscuros ojos miraron aquel rostro confundido y sonrojado que tenía el capitán del Enterprise en aquel momento. Pudo ver aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, además de aquellos labios que lentamente se habían comenzado a hinchar por la intensidad de los besos que le había dado.

Sus manos habían comenzado a colarse bajo aquella camisa tan accesible que llevaba el capitán, que siempre dejaba ver su pecho y sus labios habían llegado al cuello del hombre, sintiendo como el rubio aferraba sus manos a sus hombros, casi como intentando aferrarse a algo, mientras que soltaba pequeños gemidos, que seguramente no querría admitir.

Pero lo que el vulcano realmente no sabía, ya que por su estado ni siquiera habría podido sentir un poco de su enlace mental, era como aquel James Kirk, no era su James Kirk, sino que era un hombre venido de otra dimensión, que únicamente buscaba poder regresar a su realidad investigando un poco había terminado en los brazos del que en su realidad y en esta era su primer oficial.

Debía detenerlo, lo sabía pues aquellas manos del vulcano ya se habían deshecho de su camisa y sabía que si no ponía un alto en aquel momento terminaría en una situación que siempre había deseado con su vulcano, pero aquel no era su Spock.

Su salvación llegó junto con una llamada del puente, siendo que aquello había sacado a Spock de aquel estado en que se encontraba y el rubio había logrado finalmente quitar el cuerpo del vulcano del suyo, jadeando con fuerza.

— D-Debo ir al puente — Dijo jadeando el rubio mientras miraba al vulcano que tenía sus mejillas enverdecidas por aquello que estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo, siendo que Kirk no tenía que ser un genio para saber que lo que al vulcano le ocurría era que estaba en su Pon Farr y al parecer su pareja para pasar aquellas fechas era nada más y nada menos que el Kirk de esa realidad, de aquel universo. — Cuando termine la misión, podremos seguir con esto, señor Spock.

Dijo sin pensar el rubio para rápidamente salir del camarote, necesitando encontrar a McCoy y a Scotty para que se apresurasen con el plan, sino terminaría cayendo ante aquel Spock que se veía tan necesitado como él muchas veces se sentía por el toque del vulcano de su dimensión.

Definitivamente debían arreglar rápidamente la maquina teletransportadora.


End file.
